The Fanon Games/Pilot
(There is a big white house on a hilltop, inside the house resides Matt a Sim who is most popularly known for being a host on several gameshows. He is currently sleeping) (An Alarm Clock then rings very loudly causing Matt to react while in his sleep) Matt: Stupid... Clock! (Matt pushes the Alarm Clock onto the floor) (Matt manages to get oud of bed an checks the time on his slightly broken alarm clock, it reads 8:09 AM) Matt: Shoot... I'm Late (Matt then changes into his favorite light blue sweater and blue jeans and heads out of his house into his car) (30 Minutes later he head down to the Studio that he works at "Plumbob Productions" he enters the building where he is rudely greeted by his co-worker Dylan) Dylan: MATT! YOUR LATE! Matt: Yeah... So... Dylan: So you missed the Production Meeting for your new Reality Game show series Matt: So... Who Cares about some dumb Reality Game Show anyway! Dylan: (Gasp) Don't say that! What happened to the Matt I used to know Matt: That Matt is gone, Now it's all about the Profit! Dylan: Have you lost ALL value in this career! Matt: Do I NEED to spell it out! Dylan: Okay... Let me go over what we discussed during the meeting... It will be a 3 week long reality show on the studio's private Lake Island... and you'll be working along with a special guest star... Matt: Okay Okay Typical Studio Production... who is this special guest star... Dylan: ... MC Emi come on out! (A door opens east of Matt's point of view walking outside is the popular psuedo J-Pop celebrity MC Emi, and along side her is her pet monkey Mitch) MC Emi: Hello Mr. Matt, I'm MC Emi and I'll be your co-star during your next reality game show Matt: Hehehe... Yeah I know that... MC Emi: Mr. Dylan has told me all about you and I'll be excited to work with you, aren't you excited Mitch Mitch: (monkey noises) Matt: Speaking of Mr. Dylan... I need to speak with him in private... (Matt grabs Dylan by his arm and takes him into the meeting room) Matt: What the heck man! I can't work with her! Dylan: Hey don't blame me it was the studio's idea! Matt: She's a total Spaz Dylan! And why do we need her anyway Dylan: The past few game shows in general that you've hosted compared to the first several game shows that you hosts have had decreased views by 30% AT THE LEAST... and the only way that the idiot consumers will watch the show is with a popular celebrity... it always works... Matt: Since When! (MC Emi knocks on the glass covering the meeting room) MC Emi: Um... Excuse me... (Matt and Dylan open the meeting room door) MC Emi: The Director wants Matt and I to begin the shoting for the reality game show commercial... Matt: Wait what... I heard nothing abou--- (Dylan quickly covers Matt's mouth) Dylan: Hehe... Silly Matt... we're having a commercial shot for the new reality game show's announcement and contestant sign-up hehehe Remember? Matt: Um... no Dylan: Hoho such a jokester... (Dylan grabs Matt and takes him into the Broadcasting room and MC Emi follows, meanwhile inside the broadcasting room) Director: Ok people we only have 3 minutes left on the clock so let's try to take this in 1 shot Matt: (mouthing to Dylan) What are my lines... Dylan: (mouthing to Matt) Just say what you feel... Director: ACTION! Matt: From Plumbob Productions and like a trillion other stupid gameshows... comes another stupid gameshow from the same idiot producers! but we're not going to reveal that title because it's a surprise! all we can say it's a reality game show... also we're gonna have a special guest star co-star with me! MC Emi: H-- Matt: BUT WE'RE GONNA KEEP THAT A SECRET TOO! MC Emi: Matt: Anyway if you wanna enter just email "plumbobproductions@Smail.com" and leave your name, intrests, and why you wanna enter! even though no one will care no purchase necessary! many will probably enter, only 20 will win! What are you waiting for! You Have one Week you losers! (The commercial shot ends) Director: (Matt and MC Emi walk out of the broadcasting room, waiting for them is an enraged Dylan, Dylan runs over and starts strangling Matt) Dylan: What the heck man! isn't the name of the show... oh you know... IMPORTANT FOR THE VIEWERS! Matt: Dylan the studio said I could name the show whatever I want... and I haven't come up with a name yet Dylan: What about MC Emi! cutting her off like that! Matt: Ha! that spaz isn't stealing MY Spotlight! Dylan: You are a disgusting and cold-hearted individual... Matt: Thanks I know! Dylan: MC Emi: So... What now... Dylan: Now we wait a week... Matt: I'm going home! The End Category:Script Category:Story